Oh Itachi
by itachi4everfox
Summary: A long story of Itachi and his life in Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Itachi

Itachi screamed as his fellow Akatsuki hopped away. He could not believe what just happened Kisame,Deidara and Tobi has just whipped, smacked and hurt the Uchia.

They had done this because apparently he was mean and didn't like there ideas. The bad part was Kisame was Itachis boyfriend and the only person other then Sasori the he trusted.

"Oh crap." Kisame said as he came to a stop. "What un?" Deidara asked. Kisame sighed and face palmed I don't have a boyfriend any more and we all realize that um... he's gonna hunt us down and Danna isn't gone be your Danna anymore?" Kisame said sighing again.

Deidara gasped. "What did we do The WEASEL WILL KIlL US ALL!" Deidara screamed as he and the other 2 started toward the trees. The 3 sat on trees watching the city were they chained the Uchia. "Let's watch what he does." TObI said. The others nodded.

The Uchia lost it he ameratsued his way out and then... amaratsued the entire city. Itachi sighed as he watched then city burn.

"Wonder wh-". Deidara started the stopped. "Dei...". The shark said finnaly seeing what the blond was. The city was burning it black flames with what looked like a red suasano walking toward the base holding something which looked like a weasel.

The Uchia entered sobbing Sasori quickly came to his freind. "Itachi what's wrong?" The puppet asked. "Your you.. Deidara, Kisame and Tobi abused me.." The weasel finished still sobbing. Sasori looked shocked not shocked furious. "It's ok Itachi." The puppet said. Itachi got up and walked into his room.

The Uchia walked into his room and the sharks.

The 3 entered hours after the Uchia went into his room. Sasori stood there glaring and nodded for Deidara to come with him well the shark went to his room.

"Hi Itachi...". The shark said quietly. The weasel looked up his eyes glared daggers but the shark could see he was scared and horrified. Then something unbelievable happened. "I HATE YOU I BLOODY GOD D**N HATE YOU YOU STUPID FISH!" Itachi screamed as tears streamed down his face his little body wracking with each sob.

Then the shark lost it. He leaped into the bed and grabbed the Uchia neck and started to tighten his grip. "Wha...?" A long dark haired man with Sharingan entered.

"You finally decided to show huh not using Tobi now?" The shark asked as his grip tightened more on the weasel scaring Madara for his crushes life. "Let go of him bastard." Madara said. "Why what can you do about it?" The shark taunted.

"This." Madara said as he leaped onto Kisame and trapped him in s gen-jutsu full of pain. Seconds before Itachi had passed out Madara caught him.

Madara held the light body close to him. Madara minutes before coming in had removed Tobi from him. He picked up the weasel and carried him to the hospital-wing.

"Konan we have an issue." Madara said stepping in. "Hm yes To- oh Madara have you finally gotten Tobi out of your body?" She said then saw the weasel he held. "He needs help." Madara said. "I see set him down over here." Konan said tapping a finger on one of the beds.

Madara bent down and placed the sleeping angel on the bed. "He should wake up in a few days Madara." Konan said.

Day 1: Madara: Watched the Uchia non-stop Kisame: tried to hide from the eldest Uchia Deidara: Hid from Madara and Sasori-Danna Pein: Didn't Care Konan: Took care of the weasel Kakuza: Happy that the food bill wasn't enough Hidan: Cursing Sasori: Hunted down the fish for sushi

Day 2:  
Madara woke up quickly and got up. He went to the kitchen grabbed his breakfast and went to the hospital-wing.

He was surprised to see a certain blue haired uncooked piece of sushi sitting there. Madara snook up behind the shark and watched what he was doing. He seemed to be... petting the weasel.

Madara felt a sudden rage, feeling, sadness what was he feeling. . . jealousy maybe.

"Oh hi Madara didn't see you there." Kisame said as he greeted the Uchia. "Hello Kisame." The Uchia said sternly. "I have a question how old are you Madara?" The shark asked. "Well tell me your age first." Madara said. "Ok I'm 32." Kisame said. "I'm 24." Madara said. "Do you know how old angel is?" Kisame asked.

That ticked off Madara angel ANGEL! He quickly calmed himself. "I believe he is 20 I can't believe you 2 we're together considering the age difference.

"Well I love him and he loves me so age dissing matter." Kisame stated. Madara nodded but disagreed on his head the shark tried to strangle the weasel.

The shark went back to petting the weasel. Madara sat next to Kisame. Madara glared at the shark.  



	2. Chapter 2

Oh Itachi-2

Itachi blinked his eyes feebly. His entire body felt sore especially his neck which was a pain. Then he noticed something he hasn't earlier apparently madara..? Was asleep with his upper body on Itachis legs. Itachi blushed the truth was he liked Madara he always had. Truthfully he never liked Kisame.

"Oh I see your awake Itachi." Madara said lifting up his head to see the blushing Uchia. "Yes Madara I am." The weasel said he blush had lowered. "Good." Madara said looking at Itachi. "Madara a few questions may I ask you?" Itachi asked Madara. Madara nodded approval.

"We're is Tobi and why are you here not him?" Itachi asked. "I was able to remove him from me but now he's back in his own body he's still in Akatsuki." Madara answered. "Last question why am I in here?" Itachi asked apparently he had forgotten about his dance with death.

Madara looked down at the floor. How could he tell the little weasel which he loved but would never show that the maniac shark he had as a boyfriend tried to murder him. Madara plan be straight and just tell him.

"Ok well here we go He tried tried to kill you so basically he choked you and still believe you 2 are together." Madara said staring at the wall. Silence fell in the room for a few minutes. With that time Madara decided to study Itachi. The weasel was incredibly thin with pitch black hair. He also had skin about as pale as a vampire and onyx black eyes when they weren't blood red.

The weasel thought for a few moments then made a decision he had a request for Pein and Madara. "Madara would it be ok if...I was your partner and not Kisames?" Itachi asked looking down at his blankets. "It would be a pleasure Itachi." Madara said. "In fact let's go ask Pein if you can?" Madara asked Itachi.

"He choked me not broke my legs." Itachi said. "Oh ya.. well let's get going." Madara said feeling stupid. Him and the other Uchia walked out but we're stopped when a certain blue price of crappy sushi walked up to them. Itachi seemed to try and shrink behind Madara.

"Don't worry weasel I won't let him hurt you." Madara said to the weasel behind him. "Well Madara what are you doing with my Itachi?" Kisame asked sounding like he owned Itachi.

Madara continued walking with Itachi straight to Peins office. Once they got in Kisame followed them to see what they were doing.

"What is it Madara?" Pein asked not looking up from his papers. "Me and Itachi have a request." Madara said. "Continue what is this request?" Pein asked.

"Me and Itachi we're wondering if we could be partners?" Madara said as Kisame looked like he wanted to snap the 2 Uchais neck.

"Hm ok then tell everyone else." Pein said as he finally looked up from his papers and motioned for Kisame to stay with him.

Within 10 minutes Itachi was moved in with Madara. The room was painted gray because both liked the color. Most of the furniture was black or gray no light colors.

There was a knock at the door. Madara quickly went and got it. "You have your first mission tomorrow here are the details." A blue haired female named Konan said. Madara nodded as he read the information.

The mission was a simple assasinate mission. The 2 had to kill some king who had stolen from the Akatsuki and had to be killed for some reason.

Itachi checked the clock it was 8:30. Pm. "Madara I'm gong to take a shower ok?" Itachi said as he walked towards the kitchen. "Ok Itachi." Madara nodded to the weasel.

Itachi spent a good 15 minutes in the shower. When he came out he was dressed in a black shirt with black leggings and nothing else. His hair wasn't dry so that was a pain.

Madara watched the weasel come out he looked...pretty...beautiful...angel...angelic was it.

Itachi and Madara quickly fell asleep. They woke at 6:00. "Madara meet me at the door by 7." Itachi said not asking as he grabbed his bag and left. "Snarky and beautiful." Madara said to himself.

Itachi say down at the table with the rest of the Akatsuki. Madara came minutes afterward. "Hello Itachi." Sasori said. "Hn." Was the weasels response,

"Hello Itachi." Anklet voice a happy bright one that belonged to Tobi the bastard. Let's just say Madara had to stop a enraged and murderous Itachi Uchia from destroying Tobi.

Konan came by a few minutes afterward with plates full of delicious smelling foods. Konan put the food on the table and the Akatsuki dug in.

Itachi had one small pancake and a glass of water. Madara had 3 pancakes and bacon.

"You should eat more you know?" Madara said to the weasel who hadn't touched his plate. "Hn." The weasel said as he poked the food with his fork but finally ate it.

It was 7 and Madara met Itachi by the door. The 2 walked out of the building. "We have about a 4 day walk there." Itachi said. Madara nodded and other then that the first day was quiet.

It was 8 pm and the 2 decided for a hotel. "We need one hotel room please mam." Itachi said to the women at the desk.

When the 2 entered Itachi almost fainted and Madara had a very close nosebleed.

It was a normal hotel room except that there was only 1...bed.

Itachi crawled into the bed he was tired Madara followed him on the bed but the opposite side.

"Goodnight Itachi." Madara said. "Hn." Was Itachis response. Itachi quickly fell asleep. Madara turned around and started to pet the Uchia hair. It felt like the softest thing on earth but softer. Madara slowly hugged the weasel and feel asleep hugging him.

Itachi woke to be hugged. "I love you Itachi...". A sleepy Madara said. Madara s eyes shot open and so did Itachis. "I love you...to." Probably the only sentence Itachi hasn't lied in.

Madara s eyes were instantly round then got rounder when Itachi stood on his toes and kissed him.

Madara kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Itachi-3

Itachi felt a huge blush come over how could a god like Madara love him a weasel. 2 stein farms wrapped around Itachi and pulled him into a hug.

"Itachi I suppose let's get going if we hurry we can make it there by tomorrow morning." Madara said as he let go of Itachi. "Hn." Was Itachis reply. "You don't talk much you know?" Madara asked as he pinched Itachis cheek. Itachi gave him a look that said get-your-****ing-hand-off-me-before-i-make-you-my-breakfast.

Itachi hasn't really packed anything so he took a quick drink of water the put on his Akatsuki cloak. Madara did the same. "Well I suppose let's get going Weasel." Madara said using a nickname he just thought of. "Hn." Itachi said he didn't seem to mind the name.

The 2 non hopped out the window so they could avoid paying the bill or Kakuza would (attempt) to kill them. They kept a quick pace hopping through the trees. "Itachi?" Madara said. "Hn." Itachi said studying the surrounding. "What is Hn?" Madara asked. "Hn." Itachi was not much of a speaker.

Madara quickly caught on the Hn meant yes or no to the weasel. "Madara?" Itachi asked quietly. "Yes?" Madara asked sounding curious. "How are you still alive?" Itachi asked. "Truthfully I don't quite know something to do with Tobi I believe when I took him out of my body I got to keep the youth." Madara said.

Itachi nodded and continued onward.

The 2 had moved quite a lot and we're about half way to were they were staying when Itachi had a thought. "Do you need to take a break Itachi?" Madara asked. "I'm fine." Was Itachis response. "Oh jeez weasel." Madara said holding his hands up playfully.

The arrived at the hotel within minutes. "One room please mam." Madara asked. "Ok sir your room is 114." The operator said sweetly. Itachi and Madara walked up the street side by side until Madara took Itachis hand in his own.

Itachi blushed the entire way to the room. They entered silently. Yet again a 1 bed room. Other then that the room had a T.V a nice kitchen already stacked with food and a huge bathroom. "Itachi I'm gonna take a shower." Madara said as he went to the bathroom. "Ok I'll cook dinner."

Itachi made dinner quite easily they had salad and spaghetti. Itachi ate his food then left Madara's bowl on the table for him.

Minutes later Madara stepped out to see yet again that his little weasel had fallen asleep. Then again he probably did need a break those hours ago. Madara dried off and got dressed. He went into he kitchen and ate his food. It tasted delicious.

Well eating Madara thought about the mission and the one part Itachi hadn't been told. The king was a how do we say this had a interest in pretty women. Itachi had to be a women so Madara could sneak up and kill him. How the heck am I gonna tell him Madara thought.

Madara slid into bed next to Itachi. He softly touched the weasels skin. Itachis skin was soft and smooth just like everything about him. Madara felt Itachi move and found himself with Itachis head in the crook of his neck. Madara fell asleep again hugging his little weasel.

Itachi woke for the second time to be covered in warmth. He poked Madara...no response. He poked him again still no response (-.-).

"Madara wake up." Itachi said. Madara jolted awake with Sharingan activates and quickly grabbed Itachi. "Mada-". Itachi said confused.

"Itachi stay behind me!" Madara ordered glancing at the windows. "Why?" Itachi asked still confused. "I belie-". Madara said and was then glomped by a blond and a puppet. "Yay Danna we're here!" Deidara said as he peeled himself off the glaring Madara. "Ya ya ok you 2 Pein sent us here to help." Sasori said looking at the 2.

"Aww look Itachi is a u*k." Deidara cooed. Itachi on the other hand basically rolled off the bed fainted. Now Madara just had a nosebleed a giant nosebleed. "Stupid blind stupid..." Sasori muttered. "I agree stupid blond... DIE BRAT!" A steaming weasel screeched as he launched himself at Deidara. "Madara do you know why he's trying to kill pretty girl?" Sasori asked Madara.

"I believe it's because of why sushi and weasel aren't together and Itachi was called a u*e." Madara said. "Well is he?" Sasori asked tauntingly. Madara jumped back against the wall. "How am I supposed to KNOW?" Madara screamed.

"Just figured I mean you 2 we're sleeping together." Sasori said shrugging. That earned him a punch to the wood.

"Jeez jeez." Sasori said putting up his hands. Madara glared. "Ok I'm going for breakfast anyone who wants to come with me you can!" Deidara screamed. Itachi was packed and ready to go. "Sorry clay-boy but we're going." Itachi hissed into Deidaras ear as he grabbed the blond.

"Screw you weasel." Deidara muttered. "Hn." Was his return. Madar and Sasori followed from a close but safe distance to we're they could talk but the blond and raven couldn't hear. Once they were out of distance they had a conversation. "So err..?" Madara said. "So I'm assuming your with Itachi now?" Sasori said. Sasori had t expected fishy to stay with him to long. Sasori knew exactly who Itachi liked he also knew Itachi never liked fishy.

Madara face lit up red. "Yea...". He stated in barely a whisper. "Oh I couldn't hear you speak up a bit?" Sasori said taunting Madara. "Yes i believe we are." Madara said loud enough for Sasori. Sasori instantly had stuff to tell Madara the things it does and donts and whatnot.

1 Don't make him said or he will kill you (or attempt to)  
2 Make sure he's happy 3 Always but him dango or he will see you for some 4 Hidan and Deidara are gonna try and make you do a bet that make Itachi mad so don't.

Sasori finished as he watched Madara write all of those down. "And one oth-". Sasori said before he and Madara heard Deidara screaming. They both turned there heads up the road to see Itachi punching Deidara. "He hates it when you call him weak or helpless and then he'll go into his emo corner and it's almost impossible to get him to like you again." Sasori said.

Madara nodded as they ran up to the 2. "Itachi stop I know he's a idiot." Sasori whined. "Hn." Itachi said as he turned around. Sasori grabbed/dragged Deidara to there destination.

They were there almost instantly within 10 minutes of seeing the palace of the place of the man they had to kill hey knew Pein hadn't given them enough info.

Within mere seconds they were surrounded let's go with when you look everywhere there are nothing has then behind ninjas there are ninjas. "I think Pein wanted to get rid of us?" Deidara said. "Brat." Sasori muttered. "Well let's get this over with and kill some king." Madara said looking at the opponents. "And grab some object." Itachi finished. Deidara gapped. "That is probably the longest sentence you have ever spoke." The blond said in horror.

Itachi gave him a death glare. "Hello we've been waiting for you guys to finish bickering for like 5 minutes." A enemy yelled. "Screw you." Madara said as he looked at the man.

Thanks to Madara's words they were charged at. Deidara quickly shaped a few clay birds as they went wizzing into the crowd of ninjas. "Katsu!" Diedara screamed from were he was flying up safe on something. The clay birds exploded on command killing enemy ninjas from the blast.

Sasori used the third kazenkage to kill the soldiers that came at him. He hears himself gasp and saw that he had been cut by a Kunai. Diedaras bird had well "katsued". On him.

Madara and Itachi got the worst of it. Madara and Itachi used there Sharingan to fight. Madara was done quickly but had less ninja coming at him then Itachi did.

Itachi moved through the crowd like a blur screams could be heard. It was true Itachi Uchia was a murderer.

Itachi and Madara sat outside on a tree stump waiting for they other 2 teammates to come out with the item and killed king.

Madara pulled Itachi into his lap and ran his fingers along the top of the weasels head. "Your beautiful do you know that?" Madara asked the prodigy. "Hn but not as fun as you." Itachi giggles the last part as he turned around and hugged Madara. Then Deidara and Sasori came out with the "item".

"Definitely the u*k definitely." Deidara sighed. "Agreed." The puppet said as he looked at the Uchihas.

Madara felt Itachi reach for a kunai ti kull Deidara. "Don't even angle he's not worth it." Madara whispered into his ear. "Hn." Itachi agreed. The blond was not worth his time or his hair shampoo.

"There a shorter like say shorter route back to the base we could be there within a hour." Sasori said. Everyone looked incredibly eager to get to the base quickly.

They started the walk back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Itachi-4

They just reached the base. "Itachi could you come talk to me for a while?" Kisame demanded. Madara looked worried but Itachi told him he'd be fine. "As for the rest of you we need to speak outside." Hidan said with a glint in his eye.

Itachi followed Kisame into the torture room of the Akatsuki were no sound could get in and no sound could get out. "Wht di-". Itachi started but was cut off as Kisame kissed him. Then Itachi realized what was happening he was going to be raped.

Leader just talked and talked about really nothing in particular. "I have to go do something also this is boring!" Madara screeched as he ran away into the base laughing like a maniac. "He has serious issues." Konan started. "I know and can you believe him and weasel love each other." Hidan said with a toothy grin. "A full sentence where Hidan-San didn't curse." Tobi gasped. Leader spit out his coffee. "Madara and Itachi are together?!" Pein basically screamed. "Yes why what's wrong with that?" Kakuza asked. "Oh nothing I mean but. Madara Madara freaking Uchia and Itachi just adds to the trouble!" Leader yelled. "Don't forget there already enough odd couples A zealot and zombie. A plant and lollipop. A boy/girl and a puppet. We do not need a weasel and a god we do not need that!" Pein yelled.

"So what are we gonna do bout it?" Kakuza asked. "We can't do anything but make them go on solo missions...". Pein sighed. "What why?" Hidan asked. "Because I am not going to get my ass kicked my a god and a weasel." Pein commented.

Madara kept searching he passed Kisame in the hall. "Where Itachi Kisame?" Madara asked in a dangerous tone. "I believe in the torture room...Madara." Kisame replied with a grin. Madara was already down the hallway.

Madara quickly reached the hallway door to the torture room in the basement. "Itachi." Madara called out no response. Madara opened the door and walked in.

Madara saw a heap of Itachi lying on one of the torture tables. "Oh Ita..." Seeing his angel brought tears to him the great Madara. He carefully wrapped up his weasel in his cloak and walked out to their room.

Madara laid down Itachi and went to Pein. If there was one good thing it was that he was the boss of the Akatsuki but you know no one knew that. Madara entered Peins office and saw him sitting at the desk. "Yes Madara?" Pein asked looking up from the papers. "...Give Kisame missions that could almost get him killed make them dangerous and hard even for me for months!" Madara said Hn a time that meant he was serious. "Why Madara?" Pein asked not sure why the Uchia was mad. Madara had a nosebleed. "Parrently great Madaras not so great after all." Pein taunted. Madara stood up and spoke. "He raped Itachi end of discussion." Madara said with his Sharingan flickering on and off. Pein stuttered for a few moments then quickly nodded and Madara left.

Itachi woke to be under the blankets of his and Madara bed. He then remembered what happened. Itachi felt tears come to his eyes and for the first time he let them come. Itachi heard the door creak open but he didn't stop he hadn't cried in a long time.

Madara climbed into bed with Itachi and gently grabbed the weasel and hugged him. "Shh it's ok angel..". Madara said as he felt the sobs wracking his angels body. "I'm not mad at you." Madara said as he tried to continue to suth Itachi.

Madara started to run his fingers through Itachis hair. "I'm sorry Madara..." Itachi whimpered. Madara was dumbstruck Itachi apologized. "Angel you have nothing to be sorry for the shark should be now go to bed." Madara said as he turned the lights off. "Hn." Was What He was expecting and what he got.

Itachi woke up that night he had planned out the next 2 weeks. He climbed out of bed and leaned over a planted a kiss on Madaras cheek. It was 6:00 am no one was up yet but they would be soon. Itachi walked into the living room and went into his favored emo corner. He had many emo corners one over there and one there to but this was his favorite.

Kisame woke up and went to the living room to get breakfast but was quite surprised when a few kunai missed his head by little led then a millimeter. "Hey who did that!?" Kisame asked angrily he hadn't noticed the weasel in the emo corner then he did. "You have 5 seconds to run before I murder you." Itachi hissed. Kisame though didn't notice the raging Madara coming up behind him. "Ahhh!" Kisame screamed as a kunai plunged into him just missing his lungs.

The rest of the Akatsuki came out and Konan took Kisame to the hospital-wing. Hidan was the first to notice emo weasel. "Kisame bi*ch you made him mad he's gonna kill us all in our sleep!" Hidan yelled. Tobi turned the t.v on and watched sponge bob.

"Tachi want anything?" Madara asked not realizing. "Tachi...?" Zetsu asked. "F*ck f*ck..." Madara muttered. "Why un?" Deidara asked with a glint in his eye. "Oh don't tell me!" Hidan laughed as he choked on his cereal. "Your with weasel that is the oddest couple I have ever seen!" Zetsu laughed. Madaras Sharingan flickered on silencing them all. "Follow me brats...". Madara said quietly hoping not to disturb Itachi. They followed him out to Madaras room.

"Aww you guys have one bed!" Kakuza cooed. "Shut up brat and listen!" Madara hissed. "Ok ok what is it?" Sasori asked worried about his best friend. Peins head dropped in. "Hold in the nosebleed this time please Madara." Madara oofed. "Ok... Itachi was raped by shark crap." Madara screamed as he ran out hearing glass breaking and objects crashing from the living room.

"We're having sushi for dinner tonight!" The remaining Akatsuki yelled. But first they ran out to help Madara calm Itachi. Kisame has apparently gotten up and yet again forgotten the seething weasel. They entered to see the wall missing the door standing miraculously and Tobi still watching t.v. "Found him!" Deidara screeched pointing up to a red Susanoo chasing around Kisame using ameratsu. "Everybody go inside." Madara instructed.

If there was one thing Madara knew about Itachi was that he didn't quite know how to stop using Ameratsu. Itachi susanoo dis-activated but he was still using Ameratsu. Madara creeped toward Itacgi and when he was close enough lunged forward and put his hands over Itachis eyes. "Mada?" Itachi asked. "You know next time just ask me to make you sushi." Madara sighed. "Hn." Itachi replied.

Konan entered and yelled out loud "BOYS WERE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!" Itachi sighed and Madara face palmed. Madara grabbed Itachis hand as they walked over to the already sitting Akatsuki.

"I'll go first!" Hidan chirped. "Leader I date you to... omg this is gonna be good kiss Itachi and not get murdered by Madara if you can't do it then Tobi is the Akatsukis leader for a whole month." Hidan said happily. Pein on the other hand was terrified his name was Pein and that was what he was about to receive. "Touch him and I'll kill you...". Madara hissed at Pein in such a low tone he knew he wasn't kidding. "Also Tobi is part of me so I would be leader but I down want to do Pein can stay leader. "Ok my turn Sasori truth or dare." Pein asked. "Truth." "What is the most embarrassing this our have ever done." "..."  
"Cmon"  
"Modeled Itachis body for Hidan as a puppet.."

Madara turned to Hidan. Itachi sighed, went to the kitchen came out with dango and sat with his head in Madaras lap. "Is it over?" Hi asked innocently. "Nope angel it's only just begun." Madara sighed stretching. "Madara truth or dare." Sasori asked. "Dare"  
"I dare you to kiss, sit down with, hug and sleep with the person you love here more then Itachi." Sasori smirked. Itachi opened his eyes for this one. Madara blinked for a while then pet Itachis head stood up and walked over to Pein. "F*ck you Madara." Itachi muttered to himself.

Madara day next to Pein and hugged him and gave him a kiss. Itachi day cursing worse things then Jashin or Satin could've. "Wait Madara you love Pein more then Itachi?" Sasori asked. "..." Was his reply. "Maybe... Yes...". Madara sighed he would regret this. F*ck you bi*ch could be heard as a steaming weasel went out of the room. Multiple noises could be heard from the hallway in which the weasel had walked down. "Dude Your screwed... also we should stop playin because Madara has to sleep with Pein for a day!" Sasori yelled.

Madara entered his room trying to stay silent so the weasel didn't notice him as he grabbed his stuff. "Get out before I kill you... Madara." A incredibly mad weasel said quietly. "Itachi...". Madara whined. Itachi activated his susanoo. "Ok I'm going." Madara said as he fell asleep with Pein.

Then entire night sobs could be heard from the Uchia room.

That morning Madara woke and remembered he had to deal with Itachi. "Itachi and Madara come to my office." Pein said over the loud speaker. Madara made his way to Peins office to see Itachi sitting there fuming. "I've decided to give you 2 a vacation at a carnival today!" Pein said cheerily as he handed the 2 the tickets get dressed it starts soon.

Itachi was flustered he had to wear Konans smallest black and red know mono which was almost to big and Madara wore one that fit him fine.

They went to the carnival Itachi had not glanced nor spoken to Madara. Bad thing was that the 2 didn't know the rest of the Akatsuki had just arrived behind them they were going together. Apparently you had to stay with your partner. Madara was screwed.

Itachi and Madara walked around for a while until Madara decided to be in Itachis favor again.

"Itachi you know I love you more then Pein." Madara said. "Hn." Was Itachis reply. Madara leaves over and kissed him bad thing was Hidan and Kakuzu we're recording somehow elsewhere Madara had been forgiven.

Please leave some reviews so I can continue this story thank you all for your help and support :p 


	5. Chapter 5

Oh Itachi-5

The kiss lasted a full 5 minutes and girls around just kept saying how cute they are. "Angel am I forgiven?" Madara asked having to look down at the smaller man. Itachi thought for a moment. "Get me a weasel plushie and your forgiven." He demanded. Madara face palmed and walked a few feet to a shop only to feel his arm being tugged he turned to see Itachi. "I'm gonna go get Dango do you want any?" Itachi asked with a mere whisper still neither realized they were being recorded. "Sure angel." Madara said as he gave Itachi a kiss on the cheek and went to win a stuffed weasel.

"Omg let's send this on the Akatsuki chat tell everyone to get on!" Hidan screeched. Kakuzu did just that soon everyone was on Madara got in late because he just got the plush. Sharingan master: yes Curser: I've called you all here to show you something Money: something alright Leader: ok what is it Weasel: Hn I'm not a girl: clay for me?  
Puppet builder: no it's wood for me Lollipop:...  
Flowers: what is it?  
Curser: posts video he and Kakuzu recorded of Itachi and Madara.

Everyone has just finished watching Sharingan master: Sharingan Weasel:...  
I'm not a girl: Oh itachi you little sl*t Flowers: omg Leader: Madara and Itachi actually do like each other Money: itachi can speak more then 2 words Curser: here's your 5 bucks Leader: WERE SCREWED SCREWED I TELL YOU SCREWED Weasel: I'm not a sl*t Deidara!  
I'm not a girl: Keep thinking that

Everyone has logged off to continue having fun at the fair

Madara was mad no no Madara was pissed. "Hey Tachi I got your weasel...". Madara said handing his angel the weasel. "Thank you Madara..". Itachi said as he hugged Madara there were quite a few differences between the 2

Madara was tall Itachi was short Madara talked more Itachi kept to himself

Things they have in common.

They big love each other which Itachi finally has emotion They both have Sharingan At the moment want to murder Kakuzu and Hidan But back to the story

Madara got a text on the phone saying it was dinner and everyone was required to be at the van in 5 minutes. The 2 got here quickly the rows in the van went Konan and Pein then the second row was Hidan,Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori. The third row was Kisame and Tobi the last row was Itachi and Madara.

The 2 got in the car minutes after everyone else was finally here. "Sl*t. You love Madara you love Madara...". Deidara taunted. Itachi wore a pained expression but closed his eyes and lauded his head in Madaras lap. "Yes but we're the most sain couple here." Madara finished playing with Itachis hair. Deidara shrugged agreeing.

"We're to dinner?" Peins asked. "I don't know but let's fuc*ing eat!" Hidan yelled and Tobi nodded. "Hm I have a place." Pein said as he drove them to a place called McDonalds. "Seriously leader?" Deidara asked pointing at the McDonald's. "Seriously Deidara." Pein replied.

Everyone ordered there food and sat down. They obviously had to get a large table. "So he does have emotions." Deidara taunted Itachi talking about the recording. "And he's more of a man then you'll ever be." Itachi countered eating his food. That made everyone laugh.

"Yes but is he strong enough to take on Konan or Kakuzu!?" Deidara said seriously doubting Madara could beat them. Itachi choked on his food Madara laughed. These folks had now idea how strong he was. "Fools he could beat them without trying if you knew anything about the leaf village!" Itachi said still choking. "I dou-". Deidara said but was silenced as Madaras eyes turned Mangekyo.

They finished eating and went home. "We're going shopping tomorrow and what movie tonight?" Pein demanded and asked. Everyone had there own categories of movies.  
Tobi- G rated movies are to scary Deidara/Konan- Romantic Kisame- Anything without sushi places Kakuzu- western movies Pein- Doesn't care Hidan- Religious movies Itachi/Madara- Anything

They ended up watching Jaws. Konan and Pein got the couch. Sasori and Deidara got the big fluffy chair. Tobi got the blanket. Hidan and Kakuzu and Madara and Itachi got he floor.

Everyone has there own role in he family Pein-dad Konan-mom Tobi-3 year old son Kakuzu-eldest son/grandpa Hidan-the annoying teen Deidara and Sasori- The kids who make out to much Itachi/Madara- the insane mass murderous lovers.

The movie started and Tobi had already fainted. Itachi sighed and mentally cursed but within a few moments he felt what Tobi felt.

Madara felt something clutch into his arm he looked down to see Itachi. Itachi was staring at the screen petrified. Madara pulled Itachi into his lap and gave him a kiss on the neck. He felt Itachis spine shiver at the kiss.

"Ah Ita everyone is asleep." Madara said. It was true everyone was asleep. When Madara didn't get a response from Itachi he left poked to down to see his weasel snuggled up in his chest. Madara sighed and fell asleep with Itachi.

Itachi woke up to be chained down in the torture room with Kisame standing over him. "Itachi Uchia will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Oh Itachi-6.

"Madara!" Itachi screeched. "Never you sick bastard." Itachi hissed at the shark. Madara came rushing down the stairs it see a screeching Itachi and a shark with a ring. "Err...?" Madara said. Itachi stared at him.

Madara ended up knocking Kisame out bad freeing Itachi. "Jeez that shark is sick." Madara said hugging Itachi. "Hn." Itachi replied.

"Jeezus it's 3:00 am." Madara said tiredly. "Hn."

Itachi suddenly wailed. "Itachi are you okay?" Madara asked worried. Itachi shook his head. "I feel like I'm going to puke." Itachi hissed through gritted teeth. Madara nodded as they went to the bathroom. The moment they we're there Itachi puked. Madara held up Itachis hair. Madara was worried what if it Itachi was sick or worse.

Itachi was done puking. "You okay Itachi?" Madara asked. Itachi nodded and with that they went to sleep at 4:00 am.

This went on for quite a few weeks and Madara was quite worried Itachi puked almost every morning and was getting lazy. "Itachi I signed you up for a doctor appointment." Madara said to his weasel. Itachi nodded and sighed. "I love you you know." Madara said as he planted a kiss on Itachis head. "I love you to Madara." Itachi said. "The appointment is in a hour so get ready.

Time passed quickly and they were there in the waiting room. "Madara Uchia And Itachi Uchia." A lady from the front desk called and people around stopped what they were doing and slowly looked terrified.

The 2 went to the room. "Sir would you go wait outside for a few minutes." The nurse said not really asking more demanding. Madara nodded and left.

He waited then the nurse motioned him Back in not ready for what he was about to hear or see. The nurse sat them both down and said. "Itachi is pregnant would you like to see a picture of the child?" The nurse said sounding like this was normal. Itachi blinked and Madara stared. "Picture now!" Itachi and Madara said angrily because they had not made love.

Itachi was pretty confused but Madara was almost sure he knew who's child it was. The nurse came back with a picture and showed the couple. Itachi and Madara gasped then Itachi hid his face into Madaras sleeve and started to cry tears of sadness. Madara patted his head the child was blue skinned and had scare in it's cheeks. The child was Kisames.

"And one thing the child is dead but we cannot take it out because it could take Itachis Sharingan so Itachi wouldn't have it. Itachi cried even more.

"Thank you well we'll be going now." Madara said as he left with Itachi still crying.

Konan and Pein were waiting in the car because apparently they didn't trust the Uchiah with the car. They were both surprised when Madara and Itachi got in the car and Itachi was crying which was something he had never done before.

"What happened?" Konan asked and waited a few moments for a reply. Itachi was still sobbing into Madaras sleeve. Pein had already passed Madara the tissue. "Kisame impregnated Itachi with a dead child." Madara said coldly. Pein and Konan were shocked. "Oh my god Itachi it's okay." Konan said as she turn d around and patted Itachis back. "Th-thank you Konan.

Pein started driving and the only noises that could be heard were Itachis crying and Madara trying to soothe him.

The 4 entered the house Itachi had stopped crying and Pein and Madara we're indeed very close friends now.

"KISAME ME AND MADARA NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Pein raged. "Yes Leader-sama?" Kisame asked not sure what happened. "I warned you shark to not do anything to Itachi and you did Sasori bring me the bat!" Pein barked to Sasori and Kisame.

—/-/-flashback-/-/—

Kisame was called into Peins office he wondered what happened leader couldn't have known what happened with Itachi could he? The question stayed in Kisames mind until he entered and found Pein stroking a stuffed white cat. Pein also had a hook on one hand a eyepatch on a eye and was stroking a stuffed cat well glaring at Kisame. Kisame wondered again in his mind...Is leader-sama delusional or just plain insane?

"Kisame sit!"

Kisame sat.

"What do oh need me for leader-sama?"

"You raped a fellow member."

"And?" Kisame didn't realize he had said and because his leader was dressed insanely.

"The Akatsuki may be murderers but that is to far!"

"Understood sir."

"You will make me a promise."

"What is this promise?"

"If you harm a hair on Itachis head or do anything to make him sad or mad or affect his health."

"You will be beaten severely by me and Sasori am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes I am absolutely sure.

"Now get out of my sight I don't look at scum!"

—/-/-end flashback-/-/—

"Your punishment is now Kisame!" Pein laughed maniacally. "Yes leader-sans." Kisame shuddered.

Sasori came out snickering like a hyena holding a metal bat. Kisame winced. "Everyone leave now well Kisame takes his punishment." Pein ordered.

The Akatsuki left leaving Pein and Kisame alone in the living room. "What happened?" Everyone but Madara and Itachi asked to the 2 in unison. Itachis face went blank he ignored the question and went into his room. "Tell them if you want Madara." Itachi shouted as his door slammed shut.

"Kisame ra-." Madara was cut off as a few sharp cracks could be heard and Kisame pleading against leader. "Raped Itachi And impregnated him with a dead child." Madara left quickly before he would be asked more questions.

Madara entered his room to see his weasel sitting on their bed crying. Madara knew to stay quiet. He walked over to Itachi and sat down next to him. "Hey angel it's okay sharks never gonna do that to you again.

Itachi only sniffled more. "You promise Mada?" Itachi asked blinking away his tears. "Of course I do angel." Madara promised. Another crack could be heard. Itachi only smiled and that is pretty odd Itachi only smiles when he's planning something.  
Madara looked down at Itachi to see he's drifted asleep. Madara then started talking to himself. "Itachi sometimes I wonder how you made it in here when you get captured so easily...". Madara sighed as he fell asleep with Itachi.

Itachi woke early this morning for some reason. He sighed and looked over to see Madara sleeping.

He suddenly felt the urge to puke so he did.

Madara woke and couldn't see Itachi so he instantly knew were he was. Madara got up and walked over toward the bathroom to see his beloved retching his guts out. Madara held up Itachis hair like every day.

Itachi had been pregnant about 2 months now.

"Thanks Madara." Itachi whimpered once he was done. "No problem Itachi." Madara said. "I'm going down for breakfast you coming?" Madara asked curiously. "Sure." Itachi replied.

Worst thing was after Itachi got home from the hospital he hadn't come out of the room so no one but Madara had seen him for about 3 weeks. Breakfast was ad bad as usual.

Itachi and Madara sat down at the table. "Oh Itachi you finally joined us!" Zetsu said. "Hn." Itachi said. "Well technically it wasn't rape Itachi and do you know why because we never broke up." Kisam s voice broke through the room. "Well then I'm breaking up with you goodbye Kisame Hoshigaki." Itachi smiled only a smile the devil could muster.

"Wow Tobi thought Itachi was a good boy." Tobi muttered in his mask. "He's not a good boy Tobi." Deidara snickered. "Why not?" Tobi asked innocently. "Because He and Madara are in love." Hidan cooed. "But Tobi thought Madara loved him." Tobi said sadly. Itachi blinked curiously as did everyone but Madara. "Oh wait that was Zetsu." Tobi said confused. Itachi happily sighed. "Zetsu and you...?" Kakuzu smirked. Tobi nodded proudly.

"Itachi you cant go on missions with the child so you have to stay here." Peins voice pounded through the halls. Itachi moaned. "Madara Your his partner you'll have to stay with him." Pein said coming into view. "But everyone including you 2 have to cm e shopping with us so into the car." Konan screeched.

"Get away from Itachi freak!" Konan screamed as she hit Kisame on the head with her purse. "Owww...Konan!" Kisame whined. Madara picked up Itachi and put him in the seat next to far window. "Itachi you need to eat more seriously your really light." Madara stated. Itachi moaned again.

The car ride was quite peaceful Madara basically leaned on Itachi hugging and kissing him the entire time well Deidara was hugging Sasori muttering Dana Dana.

There were there quickly. "Everyone get what you need be here in 1 hour." Pein commanded.

Kisames shopping experience

Kisame wondered around all he needed was a new female fish a huge tank and food. He walked over to the fish section and started to examine them all. There were fish of all types clownfish, pufferfish And Siamese fighting fish and many more.

His eyes fell on a certain Mandarinfish how dare they keep such a beauty kept in such a ugly home. Kisame marched over to the manager angrily. "How much is she?" Kisame asked pointing at the Mandarin. ""$399.99." The manager said. Kisame nodded and grabbed a bad filled with water the manger watched until he realized Kisame was stealing the most expensive fish there. Kisame also snatched a tank and food somehow...

"Hey back with that

Thief

Thief." The manager started to yell.

Kisame kept running until he was caught by he police. "Hey you stop." A few police yelled and Kisame was pounced in with the fish and everything else and was put in a police car.

Zetsu shopping experience

Zetsu walked through the plant section...he was finally going to find her...the plant of his dream. He entered the section to see her. "Her name is Veronica." Zetsu said as he sat down and started to hug the plant.

"Sir I think someone's trying to make out with your plant over there." A passerbyer said and pointed at Zetsu. The cashier nodded. "Excuse me how much is she?" Zetsu asked the cashier. "$100.00 exactly do you want it?" The cashier said freaked. "No money is to much for a life or a beauty as beautiful as this one!" Zetsu screamed. "So you want it...or not?" The cashier said sounding rather confused. "Of course I want her here's the money and get her in a cart." Zetsu shouted like a excited puppy not realizing he had handed the cashier a $1000. "Uh...uh sure thing sir." The cashier said happily.

And with that Zetsu went up front to wait for the rest of the Akatsuki.

Deidara and Sasori shopping experience

"Dana Dana look there's a bunch of clay I can use can we get it please please!" Deidara said extremely quickly. "If it's necessary." Sasori said. "It is It is!" Deidara screamed like a little girl as he put tons of clay into the cart. "What is a amateur like you doing with all that clay." A rude boy wearing a high school jacket said to Deidara. "Would you like me to show you?" Deidara said happily bouncing. "Uh yea cause it probably can't be good!" The boy laughed. Sasori just sighed. "Ok come here come here." The boy came to see Deidara holding a little bird. "Now hold it for a second!" Deidara commanded and so the boy held it. "KATSU!" Deidara screamed and with that the bird exploded and the boy was sent sailing off into the store.

"Ok now we just need to me some wood for m-". Sasori said but was cut off as the boy and police officers arrived. "And you know I was kind of hoping to get wood today." Sasori muttered. "Your under arrest for attacking a citizen." A police said well another delivered them to the car. "Oh hi Kisame!" Deidara announces seeing Kisame in the same squad car as them. "Oh hi Sasori and Deidara what are you guys doing here?" Kisame asked

"Well I kinda blew up some boys face and then we got caught by the cops blah blah un." Deidara said happily. "Huh ok." Kisame said giving them a thumbs up and with that Sasori just sighed(again).

Hidans and Kakuzus shopping experience

"Ok so we need food and clothes and nothing else Hidan...Hidan...? Hidan were are you!" Kakuzu screamed last looking up from his shopping list to not see his partner but to see a small part of the store on fire with black flames and people running. "Those stupid Uchias." Kakuzu muttered but went searching for his partner. "I heard that zombie." A voice that sounded like Madara screeched but Kakuzu ignored it and went on the hunt for the notorious Hidan.

"Oh my god!" Hidan squealed like a 3 year old as he jumped p and down as he stood before all the kitchen knives and reached out to grab one but was stopped bye a old hand. "No Hidan." Kakuzu said he had found him. "Only 2." Kakuzu said apparently there on a budget. "Fine...". Hidan said but instead grabbed a few knives ripping them open and running away from Kakuzu. "Join the way of Jashin." Hidan screeched chasing a young women around with a knife. "Stop Ahhhhh help me there's a psychopath chasing me help." The women screamed taking a turn around a corner.

"Hidan stop please...". Kakuzu panted as he capuchin up to Hidan to see him being taken away by the police. "Do you know this man!" A police asked. "Nope!" And with that Kakuzu ran to the register only to see Tobi checking out what looked like $1,000,000,000 worth of sugar. Tobi paid it off and Kakuzu fell to the floor clutching one of his hearts. "Your a bad boy Tobi." Kakuzu gasped out before fainting out and being sent to the hide out.

Tobis shopping experience

"Tobi needs tons of sugar!" Tobi yelled and that was that he bought the stores supply of sugar and went off to the car to wait.

Pein and Konans shopping experience

"Sh Konan What do you need again?" Pein asked for the bazillionith time. "Just clothes and what do you need?" She asked well piling tons of clothes into the shopping cart. "Fire extinguishers thanks to the Uchias a new kitchen sink thanks to Hidan lollipops for Tobi and no more." He said.

"Well I have all my clothes so let's go get the stuff you need ok?" Konan said not waiting for a answer but walking down the aisle.  
They got all there stuff but was stopped when they Smelled was that sugar...? "Tons of sugar." Konan commented and Pein nodded his head. "I doubt it was the Akatsuki because then Kakuzu would be dead." Pein added. They quickly got the stuff they needed and went to check out. "Everyone should be here in 10 minutes." Konan said and pein nodded.

Madara and Itachis shopping experience

Itachi and Madara were walking around the store the couple didn't need anything. Every once in a while someone would whistle in there direction or howl in a store there are children! Well that happened Madara would always end up growling and hugging Itachi. "I'm not a possession Mada." Itachi whispered. "Well these people probably think you are!" Madara hissed. Itachi rolled his eyes. "What do we need angel?" Madara asked looking around. "Hn." Madara got pretty used to knowing Itachis hns if they were yes or no. This one was a I don't know. "Just stuff that's essential." Itachi muttered. "What do you need Tachi." Madara asked and Itachi just shrugged. "What do you need Madara." Itachi asked him this time.

They both settled on something they both needed hairbrushes. "Now that we got those let's go check out." Madara said but was stopped when he heard someone howl his last nerve had just broken so had Itachis. It wasn't that bad well kinda yes ok it was pretty bad. Madara hunted down everyone who even looked at Itachi. Then some guy came up and asked Itachi out and that's how the ameratsu started.

"Those stupid Uchiha." A voice running boy said that sounded like Kakuzu. "I heard that zombie!" Madara screeched in Kakuzuz direction. "Hey stop get them!" A police officer yelled seeing the incident. Madara tried to fight but Itachi didn't care. "Madara stop trust me we can easily get out." Itachi said calming Madara. "Ok angel." Madara agreed. "Put them with the rest of em." A police yelled.

They were about to get in the car but we're stopped when Itachi saw basically everyone in Akatsuki sitting there. "Madara break out time." Itachi muttered and so they did with that the Akatsuki ran down the parking lot to the hide out.  



	7. Chapter 7

Oh Itachi-7

Itachi was mad. When Itachi was mad people got hurt. When Itachi was mad he was scary damn scary. Only Madara knew why. "Tachi come on we have more dango!" Madara pleaded. Itachi shook his head and continued to lie in e fun. "That was my special one and Konan ate it!" Itachi said. "Well it's just dango right...?" Madara said knowing he was going to regret asking that. "No it was my limited edition I waited 3 years to finally get one and that she-devil ate it!" Itachi spoke quietly but there was angry.

"Hmm well...I know how I can make it up to you angel!" Madara said well pressing a kiss against Itachis lips. "You like making Deidara mad right?" Madara snickered And Itachi nodded. "Well them I have just the thing...". Madara laughed. "Mada you know you can be kinda creepy sometimes." Itachi said. "Your evil angel...". Madara said we'll pretending to die. "Hn." Itachi replied. "But I still love you angel." Madara cooed. "I know Mada I love you to." Itachi said quietly. "You should speak up sometimes angel don't you think?" Madara asked enthusiastically. "No you should pipe down don't you think Mada?" Itachi said with a comeback. "Nope but let's go have some fun with Deidara!" Madara cackled as he ran down the hall forgetting something he ran back into the room grabbed Itachi and ran out.

"Mada I thought we went over the fact that I'm not a possession right?" Itachi said confused. "Yes angel yes we did but it's a special day it's the blond day!" Madara screeched. Itachi walked over to Sasori. "He plans to ruin Deidaras day this should be fun." Itachi said to Sasori. "He should Deidaras always so who took my nail polish, who took my hairbrush and who took my shampoo and stuff like that." Sasori sighed. Just then a screech from a certain blond could be heard. "I see Mada didn't wait for me." Itachi muttered. "What did you say Itachi?" Sasori said and Itachi just sighed.

The 2 went into the living room to see Deidara covered in a towel instead of his usual blond greasy disgusting hair this is what Itachi thinks it is it was black. Sasori laughed. "I have such ugly dull hair it's lie, your un!" Deidara screeched pointing at Itachi. "I'm gonna take that as a compliment blondie." Itachi said loud enough to hear. "You people are evil evil I tell you!" Deidara screeched well standing up. "That's the point Dei!" Sasori said Well Itachi smirked.

"Oh Angel i have a request!" Madara yelled and Itachi face palmed. "Coming Mada." Itachi sighed.

Itachi entered there bedroom. "Can I do play with your hair please angel pretty please." Madara said with puppy eyes. "If you must." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Yay!" Madara squealed. "Why are you so happy and seem like Tobi?" Itachi said crossly. He was saved when all the Akatsuki was called up tot he meeting room.

"Oh good news we were somehow able to get rid of the baby don't ask how but we did!" Madara said and Itachi just face palmed. Everyone nodded. "So my dear dear Akatsuki we are by law required to go to high school and yes have a social life. So we are all signed up for school and you have social media accounts I believe it's called Instagram too so you can post on there it's only for a few months!" Pein said trying to sound normal. Itachi quickly ran up to Madara and shivered out why both Uchias hated going outside the base for. "The fanboys the fan girls!"

"Oh and bad enough school starts today in approximately...15 minutes Konan packed your bags let's go in the car brats!" Pein screamed as he ran out the door. The Uchias were only afraid of fans other then that they were smart and had each other but high school held a lot lot more instore for them.

They quickly arrived and got out they were forced to wear normal clothes so Itachi just took his cloak off and 2s ready black shirt that showed off part of his chest with his necklace and Madara wore shorts and a black shirt. "This is gonna be hell!" Deidara complained to Sasori as they piled out of the car. "Also this school doesn't know any of you or who you are so no fan girls meet back here at the end of the day at whenever your let out!" Pein barked and the Akatsuki scrambled.

Itachi entered the classroom with Madara following closely behind him as they waited for the teacher to introduce them. "Class this is Itachi Uchia and Madara Uchia there as old as you are." The teacher said then pointed to there seats. "I was told by Pein that you 2 requested to be seated next to each other also class social time you have 20 minutes to meet and greet each other." The teacher said as he waved the class off.

A few boys that were the so called leaders or top dogs of the school came over to them with some girls. "So... Madara was it is Itachi your girlfriend or something I mean she's smoking hot." A boy soon to be called Aiden commented. Itachi quickly whacked Madara on the head with a book. "Umm So you see Itachi is a boy." Madara said. "Can't he speak?" Aidan asked again. "He's Itachi speak before I don't help you with Amaterasu again!" Madara ordered. "Wait Amaterasu what's that?" Aidan asked. "Madara you fuc*ing idiot." Itachi muttered putting his head against the window. "Itachi third time this month!" Madara groaned.

"It's nothing!" Madara reassured. "Hey hottie wanna go out with me?" Aidan whistled apparently he was gay as he held his hand out to Itachi. Madara leaped forward just in time. To stop flames from hitting Aidan. Madara muttered no Itachi even though he deserves it into Itachis ear. "We.l hottie what ya say?" Aidan as,ed again. "Sorry I say no I don't go out with people who don't know hatred also I have someone." Itachi said not lookin four from the window. "Hey you 2 have instagram?" Aidan asked they shook there heads yet but replied we haven't posted anything yet.

Apparently that was the end of the school day so the Akatsuki went home. Itachi went into there room and took his shirt off and fell on the bed cursing. Madara aswell took his shirt off and laced on the bed. Itachi had his back turned to Madara and was still cursing. Madara took the chance and quickly took a photo of himself smiling a small smile well his hand was on Itachis shoulder.

Snap

The caption was :Pein itachi plans to Tsukoyomi you then burn you with Amaterasu. Also school is hell we'll meet at lunch with the rest of us k?

That was the caption. Madara uploaded the video and it instantly got liked by everyone in the Akatsuki. Hope fully no one in the school searched them there user was Itachi and Madara Sharingan lovers. Everyone one else also had a cocky name in the Akatsuki with there partner.

Madara looked at the device to see that quite a few people had commented everyone from Akatsuki and...a few people from school. Itachi had fallen asleep and was dozing softly in the crook of Madaras neck. Madara started reading the comments.

SasoDeiPuppetClay: aww see told you Hidan $150 told you they love each other and leader $300 there not using each other for power.

That comment stopped Madara he questioned it in his mind what if Itachi was only using him wait what was he saying Itachi loved him even though he didn't like to show it he did.

Leader&Konan Akatsuki: WERE DOOMED I TELL YOU DOOMED!

Aidan the school alpha: So that who ya love huh weasel boy ima make your life hell at school same with all your gay bastards!

Madara just put down the device and fell asleep next to his lover.

Itachi woke up and last night had decided to check out this thing wee they kept contact with each other. He carefully crawled around Madara without waking him and snatched the device. He went to the home page and saw something Madara had apparently posted something of him and Itachi. Itachi was mad but he would deal with hat later as for now he feel back asleep with his Madara.

Madara was woken up to screeching by Konan. "Beats school now we're late car I've packed all your stuff car now!" She screamed. He looked for Itachi but finally saw him sitting on the edge of there end reading a book completely ready to go to school. He would have to get into this certain book soon. "Angel come on let's get in the car." Madara cooed as Itachi felt his warm breath on his neck. Itachi nodded as the 2 dashed to the car.

The gang walked into school Campos and everyone laughed at them. "Your all mother fuc*ing bastards!" Hidan yelled at them. There was a good 20 minutes before school started so all the boys basically out there decided to beat up the Akatsuki so about 50 or 60 boys. "Madara I don't want to kill anybody." Itachi said loud enough for everyone to hear. You think you could kill us one of them sneered Itachi nodded.

"I'm sorry but you attacked us so now we're going to attacking you." Pein said with his eyes closed and so the fight started. Itachi and The rest of the Akatsuki took flight into the air on one of Deidara birds none of the boys even knew of ninjas. Itachi and Madara used Sharingan and the fight was over and everyone else used everything hey had. Madara rolled over and pulled Itachi into his embrace. "Well they know we're ninja so...". Itachi said as he Amaterasu-Ed the school and watched it burn in black flames.

That day 1,087 people died in a mysterious black fire.

They went back to the base which was a few day drive. "Itachi your being sent out for a mission." Pein called from his room once they got back. "How long will it take for me to get back and is it a solo-mission." Itachi questioned. "The mission is quite short you leave in a hour and could be back tomorrow quite simple in fact." Pein said as he handed Itachi the assessments for the mission. Itachi nodded and left but first he leaned over to Madara. "I love you Mada be safe and don't get hurt." Itachi whispered as he leaned in and softly kissed Madara. "Same to you angel be safe and careful." Madara said as he watched his lover walk out the door.

A hour had passed and Madara had already lost it.

Elsewhere the rest of the Akatsuki excluding Itachi and Madara were having a meeting. "I see no problem in there love." Kakuzu said looking up from the bills. "Who knows they could turn on us and there love could get in the way of missions!" Pein complained. It was Konans turn to step in. "So your saying Pein that our love is getting in the way of our mission I would like it if you would not DISTURB MY YAOI!"

—-(^_^)—-with Itachi—

It was nightfall and Itachi had just finished the mission and was heading home when he heard a slight rustle in the bushes of many enemies. "I know your there come out." Itachi spoke but was surprised when a blindfold came over his eyes and he was dragged off.

Madara has still lost it.

Itachi woke to be in what looked like a their village or trading place. "Why am I here?" Itachi said out loud he missed Madara. He felt his legs slice open the man in front of him held a whip. "Your being sold to the king infact here he comes now." A gruff voice said and pointed toward a man with pink hair with a white scarf surrounded by a girl with blond hair and a boy with blue hair who didn't have a shirt. (These characters are Natau, Gray and Lucy from Fairy Tail.)

"Hmm here is the money." The king said supposedly called Natsu as he handed the man a bag of money and flicked his hand for the man to put Itachi in the carriage which he did.

The carriage was white inside and was filled with sun that glittered on the floor. Itachi sighed. "You are Itachi correct?" Natsu asked. "Hn." Itachi knew to answer when he saw Gray holding a whip.

Itachi had been gone for 2 weeks now yes he had been knocked out for a while. Madara went bonkers he would along the Akatsuki base moaning Itachi or where my angel and Everytime he saw Pein he would run up to him and pleads bring me my Ita NOW!

Itachi had been groped by the king multiple times and kissed in places that Itachi did not wish to be kissed in. "Madara held me...". Itachi moaned but the king heard and slapped him. "Who is this Madara?" The king demanded but then in the flick of a eye. The window burst open and a man with long spiky black hair burst in grabbed Itachi and burst out. "Well that's who Madara is huh." The king said.

Madara did not stop moving until they were at the base. He quickly got to there room and dropped Itachi on the bed who had not spoken the entire time. Madara leaned forward and pulled Itachi into a bone crushing hug Itachi winced slightly. He had a few broken bones not to bad but it did require medical attention. "Madara...". Itachi moaned as he fell on the bed. "Oh Angel I thought you were dead I was worried sick." Madara complained as he kissed Itachi.

"Well all he has is a broken bone." Konan said satisfied as Kisame elsewere grinned happily at the news. "Madara yet again you'll have to stay home with him and Deidara, Sasori and Tobi are staying with you the rest of have missions for about a week." Pein said as he poked his head in. "Hn." Itachi replied he relaxed at the thought of having Sasori his best friend there.

That's it for chapter 7 let's see if we can get a review or 2 but I love writing this story I hope you do as well!


End file.
